


Mama

by Zeath



Series: Porn Inspired [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, F/M, Incest, Masturbation, Mommy Kink, NSFW, Nursing Kink, Parent/Child Incest, Porn, Porn Watching, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-08-13 20:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7984705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeath/pseuds/Zeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melissa catches Scott in the act while watching a certain type of porn and things are never the same after that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The one day when Scott is free of everything, no lacrosse to busy him, no shift at the vets and he finished all his homework. Nothing was going to ruin his night, he made sure to even turn his phone off which he probably shouldn’t have because there could be an emergency, but he was far too pent up to care at the moment. If something happened while he took a night off then he would deal with it tomorrow.

He was constantly interrupted by his friends, work, school and even his mother at times. She had caught him plenty of times but it doesn’t make it any more embarrassing. Not tonight though, he was going to masturbate with his new toy and get all his frustrations out in one swoop. He was a teenager for christ sake, he was curious and full of hormones that needed to be quenched every couple of days. The new toy came in the mail a couple of days ago and Scott made sure to grab it and hide it in his room before his mother knew anything about it. The cock sleeve was meant to vibrate inside while still giving him the feel of what a vagina would be like in real life, he had to buy it and test it out for himself.

Pulling the toy and manual out the packaging, Scott had a read at the instructions about what to press and how to clean it once it had been, well, _used_. Setting it to the side, Scott collected his laptop and let it load up while he figured out all the ins and outs of the sleeve before turning on one of his favourite pornos; Mama’s Boy. He loved it so much that he’d downloaded it and made sure to hide it in one of his many files for nights like these; a rather mature but elegant woman with a reasonable sized chest seducing a younger man who didn’t show his face on the camera all that much. The porno was all about the cougar, what the audience would be watching. It didn’t matter what he did because Scott was far too interested in the woman to notice him anyway, she got him hard in minimal time with her words. _You want to play with mama, boy? Want mama to take care of you?_

The teen got comfortable on the bed and pulled out his cock, plugging his headphones into his laptop and pushing them into his ears. He always liked having his headphones in when it came to this porno, it felt more personal like the woman was right next to him talking straight into his ears, sending shivers down his spine and a rush of blood to his cock. Grabbing the lube out of the drawer next to him and filling the cock sleeve with a couple squirts before he positioned the tip of his dick to the entrance. Pushing it down to envelope his cock, Scott let out a deep sigh of pleasure. This was a lot tighter than he expected it be. It didn’t stop him from pumping the sleeve up and down his shaft before he let it sink to the base as he figured out how to work the buttons on it.

 _You love it when mama touches you like this, don’t you boy?_ Scott shudders and pressed one of the buttons, groaning softly when the toy came to life and practically massaged his cock, the soft walls of the sleeve squeezing him just right. He didn’t have to thrust into it; just enjoyed the sensation of constant movement in the toy that was going to make him cum so hard and he hadn’t even set it to vibrate yet. Scott’s eyes kept flickering from the porno to between his legs, hearing the woman groan as she sank down on the guy’s cock, the man sucking on one of her nipples. One of the reasons why he downloaded the porno was because of the guy’s fascination with the cougar’s breasts, as if milk would come out and feed him. Scott’s dream was to one day nurse from a woman who would treat him like their special little boy, one that would spoil him with milk and love like their real child. _You’re such a good boy for me, rock hard for mama._ “Mama…”

He probably should have kept his phone on because then he would have known that Melissa tried to call him to say that she was being let off work early and could enjoy a family dinner with her son. With headphones in, he couldn’t hear the car pull into the driveway and his mother coming into the house announcing herself.

There was silence in the house that was a bit odd, maybe Scott was tired and fell asleep as soon as he came home? He usually picked up his phone when she rang him, and answered her when she called up the stairs. While she didn’t want to wake him, she wanted to surprise him by being home early and when she strode up the stairs she still didn’t hear anything. Without further ado, Melissa turned the knob to her son’s room and opened the door with a smile only to quickly avert her eyes at the scene before her. “Did you not get my call – oh my god, sorry, sorry.”

“ _Mum_!” Scott had tried to cover up as quickly as he could, pulling the sheets over his lower half and slamming the laptop shut but it was too late, Melissa had seen everything; her son with his hand on a sex toy, the porn of some guy sucking on an older woman’s breast. Scott sat up only to bite back a groan because _fuck_ he hadn’t turned off the toy and it was really clutching him big time. Maybe he pressed something in the hurry to cover himself up because wow it was starting to hurt a little. “Ow…”

She didn’t really know what to do in this moment, how to take it all in. She’s caught him many times masturbating but never with a toy and never with porn of a cougar and a younger man. She should leave the room. Did Scott like older women? Was this because he grew up without a male role model? She worried, but snapped out of her thoughts when Scott spoke and frowned in concern but didn’t open her eyes to give her son privacy. “Ow? Are you hurt?”

“F-Fine! I’m fine, just go mum…!” She didn’t need asking twice, shutting the door behind her and going back downstairs in a rush. Scott could handle himself, she tried not to think about what she just saw while she poured herself a cold glass of water to calm down. This would pass, she didn’t need to bring up the question of why her son was watching porn about older women. Not at all.

\--

They didn’t talk about it afterwards and Scott came downstairs an hour later with cheeks like tomatoes. Instead, they ate Melissa’s home cooked burgers and talked about their day, about why she was laid off early from work and what went on in school today. There was no need for awkwardness or _the talk_ , kids nowadays knew everything from the internet anyway, maybe he knew too much. In fact Scott probably knew more about sex than she did because he had more to search than what Melissa had when she was growing up.

So he liked watching that type of porn, big deal? Back in her day she had plenty of porn magazines that were full of young hip guys, she had a type for the guy in uniform but that only went so far and look where she was now. On the other hand, if her son was interested in people who were older than he was, more in Melissa’s age range, then she had a right to be concerned. What if Scott gets a girlfriend and she’s older than his own mother? What if Scott finds _her_ attractive?

 _Whoa_ where did Melissa’s mind just go off to?

Did she really just think about her own son finding her hot? Sucking on her breasts like he did when he was a baby and getting hard because of the body that gave birth to him. What was she thinking, instead of focusing on the dishes while Scott was sitting _right behind_ _her_ finishing off his homework, she was imagining inappropriate things about her own son while feel her underwear got slightly damp from her precum. She was going to hell and it was all because of a porn video.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the super long wait!! I hope you guy's like this!

Throughout the week it was getting tougher and tougher for Melissa to stop following her son’s crotch with her eyes. She had cleaned him up when he was in diapers, she’s caught him many times masturbating which she bleached out of her memory because a mother isn’t meant to be thinking about her son’s cock but _now_.

That porno brought out a whole new board game.

She saw her son in a new light, the way his eyes shone when he was interested in something, his jawline strong and mature. When Melissa did the laundry she always checked for cum stains and imagined he was doing it because he watched that porno again, or thought about his mother’s wide hips and plump ass. Though maybe he would like her breasts more since the part of the porn she saw was a guy nursing? He was eager for feeding when he was little, and cried when she refused him her milk. He was nearly two, he shouldn’t have been breast feeding for that long anyway but that pleading face always made her wait just a bit longer to wean him off. Maybe that was the reason why he liked that sort of thing now, remembering his childhood memories? Who knows.

What she did know was that she wasn’t going to let her son sink down to her level; being into something online is much different than doing it in reality. While Scott may have a thing for older women and a fascination with porn of men sucking their nipples and calling them _mama_ , he may not do it in his own life. This would all blow over in a couple of weeks, a month tops. She’s always had the interest with things she could never get too, ever since she was younger when she was crushing on guys at school that didn’t even know she existed. She got over them and this was exactly the same thing. She just had to have patience.

One thing she could do to get over it was to face it head on; if she really thought about her son while masturbating then maybe it would just end there. The mind was a peculiar thing; maybe all it needed was to let out the frustrations instead of pushing the thought into the depths of her mind never to be remembered again. That and she also hadn’t wrung a good orgasm out for a while, this was the perfect excuse.

So when she finished up cleaning in the kitchen, Melissa headed to her bedroom and shut the door. Scott should be studying so he wouldn’t interrupt her. She pulled off her skirt, letting it fall to the floor along with her underwear, it would only get in the way. Before getting up on the bed, Melissa headed over to the dresser and pulled open the sock drawer, rummaging around until she found what she was looking for – a simple purple vibrator with a clit tickler. It wasn’t much but it got her through a lot of lonely nights. She propped up a couple pillows before lying back against the headboard to get comfortable, placing the vibrator next to her so she could let her hand wander across her body, letting herself feel excited for the first time in a long while.

Hands roamed up her shirt and bra to pinch at her nipples, rolling them around her thumb until they were pebbled. She pulled her shirt off and threw them off the mattress, the bra quick to follow so she wouldn’t have to strain around fabrics. It was only then that Melissa closed her eyes and imaged for a short moment that the palms running over her body was Scott’s, that the fingers pinching at her nipples and creating goosebumps were her sons. She couldn’t help the gasp that escaped when her hand finally slid down her stomach and over the curve of her pubic bone, a finger brushing over her clit.

She forgot how it felt to be fully turned on, to get this wet so fast, to have her clit plump and sensitive from how aroused she was. Maybe a part of her felt ashamed that it was her son that was making her this way, but most of her didn’t seem to care. Her middle finger rubbed circles around her clit while the other kept a relaxed kneading on her breast. Breathing began to labour and for a moment she thought against using a vibrator but she knew that she couldn’t fully be satisfied without having something filling her up.

Without further ado, Melissa lifted the purple vibrator and positioned it to her entrance, rubbing around it for a moment before pushing it inside. It always made her clench around the toy at the first entry but afterwards came the warmth of pleasure. She thrust the vibrator in and out slowly, enjoying the movement of friction against her inner walls before turning it on, immediately biting down on her lip to silence the needy moan that rose in her throat. It felt so good, buzzing in all the spots that made her thighs tremble and her pussy only create more precum.

She tried to hold in her voice because she didn’t want Scott to overhear her in this state, didn’t want him to be tempted to do anything that would change their relationship forever. She could fantasise all she wanted but she wasn’t going to let her son fall down to her level, he had a kink but that was all.

But no matter how much she tried to keep quiet, Scott could hear his mother’s heartbeat pick up in her bedroom, a dim sound of a buzz and the odd groan here and there. It was enough for him to figure out what she was up to and fuck if it didn’t bring the blood down to his cock. He knew this was wrong – so, _so_ wrong – but this was his _mama_ , and she was in there masturbating and he wanted in on that action. This was different from just porn, he couldn’t just barge in and expect his mum to spread her legs – oh _fuck_ that imagery, he had to grab the base of his cock and starve off the sudden orgasm – and give him what he wants. He didn’t even know if Melissa thought the same way, she caught him in the act many times but it wasn’t like she hadn’t done that many times before.

It certainly was less awkward than the last time. He couldn’t do anything about it now and his hard on wasn’t going to just vanish on its own, so thinking like a hormonal teenager, Scott decided that he would just listen to his mum getting off in her bed. Without getting caught, he could do that with his wolf-like stealth. Easy.

The teen sneaked to his mother’s door slowly with his socks on so he could cancel out any noise that his mother could overhear, closing his eyes and leaning against the wood while his hand slipped down under the waist band of his jeans. He let his ears do all the work while the rest of his body went on autopilot, already knowing what to do from years of repeated motions. Melissa sounded like she was trying to hold in her moans, perhaps biting her lip to cease any noise from escaping. The vibrator buzzing wasn’t loud enough to cancel out the small but noticeable wet sounds that must have been his mother’s pussy.

The hand on his dick tightened considerably because she was so wet, his mum was turned on and masturbating just a few feet from him and it just hit Scott now. He was a peeping tom just wanting to get a look at his own mum getting off, wanted to know what she looked like turned on, does she writhe on the bed desperate or does she take her time until her climax. He actually wants to know these things instead of just thinking of her as masturbation material. It was different, he actually cared about her.

How could he not? This was Melissa – it was his mum, the one that gave birth to him, that raised him and protected him from all the evils of the world, treated him with the care and patience only a mother could give her son. “Mama…”

Slapping a hand over his mouth couldn’t bring the words back, and from the uptick of Melissa’s heartbeat, she had heard him through the door. He swallowed thickly in hopes she would let it slide as her imagination, but he couldn’t hear the same movement before and knew he’d been caught. So, knowing that he shouldn’t hide from his mum or he would get an earful later, Scott took the plunge and opened the door with a guilty face flush with arousal and embarrassment.

Melissa looked stunned, vibrator pulled out and set aside forgotten, trying to cover herself with the sheets. Her face was equally pink, and Scott didn’t miss her eyes darting down to his crotch, and the erection tenting the fabric there. He was going to apologize but it looked like his mum wanted to say something, her face scrunching up in thought. She pat her hand on the bed and Scott was quick to sit down on the edge of it, keep his distance in case he was going to get told off. Instead, Melissa inched forward until her hand rested on Scott’s thigh, her face open with emotion and arousal. He didn’t know if this was an invitation but he was certainly going to take it that way, leaning forward until he was hugging his mother, resting his head against her bare chest, arms wrapped around her waist. “Mama…”

“It’s alright, baby.” Melissa felt somewhat guilty about doing this but she knew that they’d already stepped over the line and they couldn’t go back to the way they were. They couldn’t skip around each other like eggshells for the rest of their lives, or until Scott moved out. She couldn’t do that, didn’t _want_ to do that. Her son obviously wanted the same thing or he wouldn’t have a seriously active erection right now, twitching under his clothes. She wanted to reach out and touch it but she had to take it slow, Scott had been sexual before with only one girl that she knows of and they definitely weren’t experienced. “Mama’s here.”

The whine that ripped out of Scott’s throat was full of desperate need; he’d waited so long to have someone that would take care of him, give him everything he’s ever desired. It could have been anyone, but no one would do it better, who knew him better, than his own mother. Nuzzling her breast, Scott latched onto a nipple and began a soft suckling, his hands blindly yanking his trousers and underwear while his legs kicked them down and off his legs. They didn’t matter right now; he was far too focused on rolling his tongue around the pebbled nipple.

They both started sinking back onto the pillows Melissa had propped up, her fingers sinking into her son’s short hair to scratch at his scalp gently, enjoying the small suckles from the teenager. When Scott was a baby all the way through to two years old he had breast milk. They had a bond that Melissa didn’t want to break, there was nothing like having your child need you for everything, the nurturing a deep mark in her bones that woke up when he came through the door. She pet his head, murmured sweet nothings as Scott swapped to the other side to give the neglected nipple some love too. There wouldn’t be any milk but Scott could dream.

Instead, the teen took his time to fully love his mama, hands running along Melissa’s body, kneading her breasts and down her chest, between her legs where it was hot and wet. His own crotch was aching to be touched too but he ignored it for rubbing his fingers across his mother’s clit and hearing the small gasp erupt from her mouth. He kept a steady pace of circling his thumb around her clit while swapping to one nipple and back to the other. Scott made sure to spoil his mama and give her everything she was silently begging him for; he slips a couple fingers inside to the knuckle, groaning when she tightens around his digits. She’s so wet and ready for him, but he wants her to be open and needy for his cock.

Melissa couldn’t believe that she had her son’s fingers deep inside her pussy, and she was enjoying every moment. She wanted more, her desperate whimpers ripping out of her throat as she reached out and cupped Scott’s cheeks to make him face her before leaning in to peck his lips, slightly wet from slobbering on her nipples. “Come on baby, make mama feel even better.”

“Mama… Mama…” It was like a mantra, felt like that was all he could say in this moment. His cock was out in the open in a second and without further ado, now that he had his mother’s consent, he slipped into the tight heat that made him. It was so warm, he had to take a while to stay still between Melissa’s legs, his cheek resting against her breasts and breathing heavily. She didn’t mind waiting it seemed, just kept petting his hair and giving him soft murmuring encouragement that he didn’t even realise he needed, telling how much she loved him, how he was so good for her, that he was everything she wanted. “Mama…!”

“I know baby, I know…” Everything between them was so intense, like the floodgates of their once close bond could finally open again and all their emotions for one another wound around them. Scott thrust his hips almost manically, not wanting it to end but at the same time he needed to feel his mother cum around his cock, wanted to cum together. It was their first time together and he doesn’t know when they were going to be like this again so he wanted to savour everything. But he could already feel his climax approaching, and by the way Melissa’s breathing was labouring and her legs hooked over his hips to pull him even closer, she wasn’t too far off either.

Scott’s hips just didn’t stop, as if they had a mind of their own chasing his orgasm. He needed to stop, to wait until he wasn’t teetering on the edge but his mother just tightened her legs around him, giving him little kisses. “It’s okay baby, cum inside mama.”

As if all he needed was her permission, Scott buckled and pressed inside as deep as he could go before finally letting himself fall over the edge. His cock pulsed as he came, burying his face into the crook of his mother’s neck, letting out pathetic mewls that he should have been embarrassed about but with Melissa he had no shame. She guided him through it, her hips making slow gentle grinds against his pelvis while all he could do was spurt into the pussy that created him. “I love you, I love you so much, mama…”

“I love you too baby, always have, always will. Just a little differently this time.” Melissa let out a soft huff of laughter against her son’s hair, watching the strands move and tickle across Scott’s cheek. She doesn’t know how long they lay there together, she didn’t feel a need to rush the moment they were having. She just simply pet his head, down his back, letting Scott take his time.

He pulled out with a soft grunt of pleasure, and some part of him knew that he didn’t make his mother cum. She didn’t squeeze him, her heart didn’t jump rapidly and the sweet smell of release was close but not strong enough. Wanting to make his mother proud of him, Scott slid down her body, kissing every piece of skin until finally getting between her legs. She was soaking, thighs spread out more for him to accommodate himself and as he breathed in he could practically taste her sweet but somewhat sour precum.

Scott couldn’t help himself anymore, leaning in and breathing in her scent before licking a long stripe up his mother’s pussy, listening to her breath out shakily. Her legs quivered as he did it again, and on his third time he felt her hand grip his hair, not to stop him but to guide him closer to her core. He doesn’t know how to make a woman feel good with his mouth, Allison wouldn’t let him go down on her, so he tried to remember what porn shows. The clit was the part that women loved, the most sensitive part of their sex, and so without further ado, Scott captured the nub in his mouth and suckled. “Oh fuck, oh _Scott_.”

Well, that was the kind of reaction he was delighted with. He sucked gently as first, while his hands got busy with rubbing soothingly along her thighs, but as her grip tightened in his hair he began to get more aggressive, fingers dipping into her pussy once more while he rolled circles around her clit with his tongue. He could feel her inner walls twitch and tighten around him and it only helped to bring blood rushing down once more to his cock, he was a teenager after all and one that was living his inner desire at that. He tried not to focus on it though, leaving himself to grind against the bed while he picked up the pace of his fingers, thrusting and curling them like he remembers from videos. He could taste his own cum inside her when his tongue flicked down around her opening, licking around his fingers and hearing her hitched breaths.

He could smell her when she came, like candy when she finally pulled him tightly against her clit and tried to warn him but he already knew and gave one last strong suck against her pussy. Melissa groaned loudly and practically squeezed his head with her thighs when her long awaited orgasm finally found her, but Scott didn’t mind one bit, lapping at her and slowing down his fingers to let her ride it out.

After playing with herself, having sex with her son and getting oral sex for the first time in fuck knows how long, Melissa could certainly say that it was the best climax she’s had for _years_. Letting her legs go limp, Scott emerged from her crotch with a satisfied beam, lips wet from saliva and her own juices. He was quick to crawl back up her body and rest on top of her, nuzzling her neck and murmuring sweet nothings to her while they both calmed down.

After a moment, Scott started kissing along her neck once more, his hips unconsciously grinding up against her searching for pleasure again. He didn’t know if she wanted another round, so he took what he could, kneading her breast. “ _Mama_.”

But Melissa knew what he wanted, and after so long without having anyone in her bed, in her, she could take a few more rounds for sure. She hooked a leg up on her son’s hip, a hand reaching down to slip his hot hard shaft back inside her, and whispered into his hair. “We can go all night if you want to, baby…”

And they did.


End file.
